devilmanfandomcom-20200225-history
Mother
Mother was a massive demon that was the leader of the Sirene Tribe. Appearance Mother was a giant Sirene demon probably due to her ancient age. Due to her age she had molded into the walls of a cave located under the Sirene Tribe's nest. Only her chest, breasts, head, and wings were reminiscent of her old days. Powers and Abilities Despite being immobile, Mother was highly powerful. Before becoming fused with the cave walls she would have been able to fly at great speeds with her wings and would have probably had the same powers as her perfect daughter Sirene. However she could also rip things apart with her mind as shown against a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Her main role in the Sirene Tribe other than leading it was her unique ability to give birth to eggs similar to termites that would later turn into members of the Sirene Race unique only to her. Personality Mother had a quiet but not cold personality and would listen to reason before taking action, she loved both Sirene and Amon as her own children while everyone else had rejected them. History Mother serves as the leader of the Sirene Tribe, whenever one of her followers had a problem they would come to her for assistance. Whilst her first egg's of the year start to hatch a small human child is found among the eggs. Sheena who had just lost several of her soldiers in a Tyrannosaur attack demands that the child be killed, the matter is taken to Mother who says that the Sirene Tribe was the mightiest of the Demon Tribes and would never go so low as to kill an innocent child. Years later after the child has grown to about seventeen years old he is psychically contacted by mother who tells him to go find some Dinosaurs to kill and skin for their meat. He then takes it to a cave were he finds Sirene, Sirene eats the meat and the two have sex and talk to each other psychically. At the same time the Sirene Tribe is devastated by a massive swarm of Tyrannosaurus Rex leaving few alive, one of the Tyrannosaurs makes it into Mothers cave but she simply bats an eyelid and it explodes. She is then greeted by the boy and Sirene. It is revealed that Sirene was to be her perfect child and mother kept her in captivity for years to protect her, she then begs for them to both eat her so she can die and Sirene can be the only Sirene. Later after Sheena, one of the only survivors of the Sirene tribe had managed to single-handedly kill the Tyrannosaurs that had destroyed her people and her nest, herself being crippled in the process she hobbles over to try and find Mother only to be horrified to find Mother's decaying corpse. Later after Atai had died, Sirene and Kaim go to her skeleton, where Sirene ponders over whether or not she really could continue the Sirene races' name. However unknown to them Amon was also there and he absorbed the skeleton of Mother, much to the shock of Sirene. After being gravely wounded by Ashura, Sirene has Kaim take her back to the Sirene nest were she attempts to give birth so the Sirene race could continue. However before doing so a bright light shines down upon her and she is reminded of Atai, Sheena, Amon's human form, as well as Mother who tells her that it was OK to live on. Sirene then falls into a sleep she never wakes from, and gives birth to the Sirene seen in the main Devilman series. Category:Demons Category:Manga charecters Category:Female Characters Category:Amon: Darkside of Devilman charecters Category:Amon (Manga) Category:Characters